Angela's Plan
by MISSYAlexandra
Summary: Angela acts on getting Booth and Brennan together packed in with a heap of exciting stuffs to come in between :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I really would like to know why these stories come to me while I'm trying to get to sleep, oh well here's a new story, please review and let me know what you think of it  I'm also writing fanfics so I can improve my writing skills so if you find any errors or something that makes no sense please let me know. Enjoy!  
" means conversation  
' means thoughts

-Monday morning at the Jeffersonian-

Angela was sick. Not physically sick but mentally sick and it was all Booth and Brennan's fault. Their fault how? For not admitting their feelings for each other to each other, Angela was a smart woman who loved seeing people who she cares about happy. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed Booth and Brennan to get together so she put together a plan that she hoped work.

Step one: Find out if they really do have feelings for each other

She had a feeling this would work, her idea of finding this out was to pretend that Sweets needed a detailed observation profile on them, especially how they feel towards each other it was a good idea but Angela couldn't do this part of it on her own.

She walked into her office, checked to make sure no one was in there, pulled the door shut and clicked the lock so no one could enter, especially Booth or Brennan, they were on a case but if they just happened to come back for some reason she would have to open the door.

Locating her handbag she pulled out her cell phone, flipped through her phone book and found Sweets' number and dialled.

"Sweets"  
"Hey Doctor Sweets, It's Angela Montenegro, I was wondering if I could ask a very huge favour of you?"  
"Depends what it is, try me"  
"Well I'm going to try to get Booth and Brennan together, you know how much they need each other but don't want to admit it to each other in case one of them doesn't feel the same way"  
"I see. What do you need me for?"  
"Well I was hoping that you could pretend you were doing a detailed observation on how they feel to each other, strictly confidential but I'll get Zach to cover for me when I steal the papers and I leave them in their cars and they find them"  
"That sounds rather dangerous Miss Montenegro, what's in it for me?"  
"I'll take you out next Friday night and get you a date for the following week, not a crappy one but a real good one"  
"Okay I'll do it but you promise?"  
"I wasn't lying, I don't do things like that. Oh and also get them to leave them on their desks and I'll get Zach to pinch them and give them to me, you're a great help Sweets"  
And with that she hung up, smirking to herself at how she may finally be able to see them truly be happy.  


-Monday evening at Doctor Sweets' office-

"Doctor Brennan, Agent Booth I'm working on detailed profiles of partnerships and deep observation and I thought that yours would be an excellent one to know about"  
Booth and Brennan looked at each other suspiciously.  
"Please write a detailed thing of how you really feel about each other, only I will know so feel free to express your true feelings and leave them on your desks, I'll collect them later on this week"  
They took the pieces of paper cautiously and eyed each other once again.  
"And that's it for today, I have a mountain of paperwork to finish, nice seeing you"

During the night, neither Booth nor Brennan could sleep so they wrote their "true feelings" on the paper Sweets had supplied.

-Tuesday Morning-

Booth and Brennan both went to work, put their pieces of paper left them on their desks unaware of Angela planning on sending Zach in to pinch them later on that day, they also had a suspect to go interview, a perfect time to steal the papers and act as Sweets stole them.

"Zach!"  
"Yes, Angela?"  
"When Booth comes to pick Brennan up for their case I want you to come with me to Brennan's office so I can take a very important piece of paper that I need"  
"Isn't stealing wrong though?"  
"Not if you're expecting to get the paper, we have to do the same with Booth too"  
"Do I really have a choice?"  
"No. Come on lets go Booth is here, let's take Brennan's first, I have the key to her office"  
"Um...All right lets go"

Brennan had just walked out the door with Booth next to her and they "casually" walked over to her door, put the key in and shut it softly behind them making sure they didn't make too much noise.

Angela scanned her desk looking for evidence of the paper being present, not there. She rummaged through her draws and still no paper.  
"Angela, what exactly are we looking for?"  
"A piece of paper"  
"That is going to be hard to find, there are hundreds of papers on her desk"  
"I know but we need this paper and we have to take it soon before she moves it el--"

And there she spied the paper, sticking out of under a paperweight on her desk written in her infamous scrawl "Sweets. Detailed feelings I have towards Booth"  
She started to squeal but it was muffled by Zach putting his hand firmly over her mouth.  
"Don't make noise Angela, people will get suspicious since Doctor Brennan isn't here"  
"Oh uh yeah I forgot about that"  


Angela tucked the paper into her lab coat, walked out with Zach in tail and locked the door.

"Zach we need to go get Booth's paper in a minute but I need to put this one in my office first"  
Zach nodded and used the time to look at the bones he was examining for Brennan.

Angela walked into her office, with a slight skip in her step and poked the note into the lockable draw which she locked and scribbled on a piece of paper

Cam,

Gone to get some morning tea with Zach in town.

Angela.

Which she put on Cam's desk and found Zach again looking over the bones she removed him from minutes earlier.

"Zach are we good to go?"  
"Yes I am, but are you?"  
"Trust me sweetie I've always been ready for this" she responded with a slight laugh.

-Elevator in the FBI building-

"So what are we getting this time?"  
"Same piece of paper but Booth's"  
"I think I understand"  
"Okay listen Zach this is going to be a lot harder than Brennan's, stay with me so we don't get detected by any of the people inside, got it?"  
"Yup."

The elevator arrived at the floor Booth's office was on, they casually stepped out  
'Hmm it must be morning tea over here, there doesn't seem to be many people around here'  
They walked down the hall and headed to Booth's office checking for people, almost there and a maid shot of from the office near Booth's and into the one adjacent to it.

In Booth's office Angela was looking at photos and saw one that caught her eye, it was a picture of Booth and Brennan taken in the lab with Booth's arm around her waist and their heads touching.  
'It seems they have known each other forever but they haven't, god I love seeing them together'

She saw the piece of paper picked it up from his desk and tucked it into her labcoat.  
'Thank god men don't put much effort into hiding things'

They were just on their way out when they ran into one of Booth's colleagues.  
"Angela, nice to see you again, were you looking for agent Booth?"  
"Yeah I was, turns out he isn't here, I needed to pick up some case files from him"  


"I thought you knew, he's on a case with his lady scientist, dismembered or something"  
"Okay thanks for that, I'll see him when he drops Brennan off"

Angela and Zach walked back to the elevator, drove back to the Jeffersonian, put the paper in her locked desk and continued working on their latest case.

- Tuesday evening at the Jeffersonian-

Angela walked into her office once again after a long hard day of stealing pieces of paper from Booth and Brennan's offices, she unlocked her drawer and got the pieces of paper out, a wicked grin on her face, said her goodbyes and headed out to her car and sat in it.

First she opened Brennan's piece of paper.

Sweets,

This really isn't easy for me to write but much easier than say, I do not have plutonic feelings for Booth, I think I love him but I'm terrified to think about it in case he doesn't feel the same way and I don't want it being a nuisance afterwards, he accepts me for who I truly am and seems to care about me more than a normal partner would. I really can't say anymore about it but there you go, I hope this is what you want.

- Temperance Brennan

Angela almost squealed. 'Brennan DOES love Booth!! I hope Booth feels the same way, well here goes!' She opened the paper with trembling hands but was relieved at what she saw.

Sweets

Brennan can be a complete pain in the ass at times with all her techno babble, but however she is the most intelligent, compelling, beautiful, compassionate, caring woman I have ever known, I do love her, that is for sure and would do anything in my power to protect her. I want her to return my love, I've wanted to hold her more un-partner like ways when she needs me and to wake up with her, It's definitely unexplainable but I love her and I always have, I'm worried she doesn't love me back though.

- Seeley Booth.

She could have fainted. They both love each other.

'Woo hoohoohoohoohoo I was right!'

Angela wasn't really sure of what to do next, she had many ideas in her head, she decided to go home and sleep on it, which she did.l  


TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A huge thank you goes out to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited or added to their alert list, I came home and had thirty six emails, thank you for that it's very much appreciated! Also this chapter is dedicated to my very good friend Emily who helped me with a lot of this chapter thanks for everything Emily!

Same thing applies for this one as it did for the last one  
" means people talking  
' are angela's thoughts

-Wednesday at the Jeffersonian-

After a night of tossing and turning, endless squeals, thinking of how she should act next, checking the weather channel numerous times and a major coffee fix in the morning Angela finally thought of what she could do to bring them together.

Step Two: Get your helpers together and plan the next move!

Angela entered the Jeffersonian with a humungous smile plastered across her face from knowing about their true feelings, everyone else had no idea about it, she needs major help yet again from Zach and the newest edition of her helpers, Hodgins.

Angela spotted Hodgins at his workstation and skipped over doing a twirl in between.

"Hey beautiful! You seem to be rather exuberant today"  
"Yeah I am, now I need your help"  
"For what?"  
"Getting Booth and Brennan together"  
"Oh Angie you've tried this so many times before and it doesn't work"  
"Trust me it will, I know they like each other more than "partners" ever could"  
"How so?"  
"Long story, but they wrote how they really feel for "Sweets" but he was in it too so Zach and I just stole the papers from their desks"  
"Show me"  
"I will if you promise to help me and keep your mouth shut, we don't want anyone else finding out about this"  
"Deal"

Angela and Hodgins walked into Angela's office, Angela showed Hodgins the letter, he almost fainted in disbelief.

"Whoa, Ange that's cold hard proof, plus I know their handwriting so clearly it's not fabricated"  
"Yup I know, isn't it so great?"  
"I'm surprised they would actually get together but it's worth a try, what do you need me for?"

Angela sat down and indicated for Hodgins to do the same because they would be there for some 

time thus making no point of standing up talking.

"You're a guy"  
"Um as far as I know I am, do you doubt that?"  
"I never did, my point was that I'm a girl and you're a guy"  
"If getting Booth and Brennan together is having sex with you I'm really not sure what that would achieve, but I don't mind doing it or anything"  
"Well not exactly but we could later, I meant that you're closer to Booth than anyone apart from Brennan that I know and I'm closer to Brennan than anyone else excluding Booth, get me now?"  
"Oh so you mean that I talk to Booth and encourage him to ask Brennan out and you do the same?"

Having hearing the last question, Angela just decided what the first initial movement could be for the getting-Booth-and-Brennan-together-plan, time for a date and a little sabotage!!

"Hodgins, you're a genius!"  
" Yes I'm well aware of that, but why did you have to say that?"  
"I'll explain later, my house tonight. 7:00, I'll get Zach and Sweets too"  
"What part do they play in this?"  
"I need them for various small things such as creating a distraction and getting valuable information"  
"What?"  
"No time to explain. See you tonight?"  
"Ange—"

No use Hodgins. Angela had already left the room, nothing you can do about it, Hodgins just shrugged and checked the time, 3:06pm, just under four hours until he had to be at Angela's for their plan "meeting" or whatever else you would like to call it.

After telling Hodgins about the letter and details for tonight, she fast walked up to the platform, swiped her card and looked around to make sure neither Booth or Brennan were in sight and made her way over to Zach.

"Hey Zach"  
"Yes Angela, how may I be of service on this fine day?"  
"Remember how I got you to help steal those pieces of paper?"  
"I most definitely do, that was yesterday, I do not forget things that quickly"  
"Alright point made, but Hodgins is helping us and we're meeting at my place tonight at 7:00, dinner provided"

After finishing her conversation with Zach, Angela practically bounded off the platform not giving him a chance to refuse she ran back to her office, picked up her phone and contact cards, flipped through until she found Sweets' number.

"Doctor Sweets"  
"Hey Sweets it's Angela"  
"Oh hey Ange how is the plan going?"  


"Fantastic, I got the letters, scanned and emailed them to you"  
"Okay thanks I haven't had a chance to check yet, I've had a really busy day, but I will at the earliest opportunity, make sure you keep me and everyone else up to date about what is happening because if this fails everything might be screwed up"  
"I know, I just can't stand seeing them not being really happy and also we're having dinner at my house tonight to discuss the plan, meet us there at seven"  
"You're not alone, anyways I have a client coming in a few minutes, I'll see you tonight"  
"Bye"

6:45pm Angela's apartment

Angela stood in her bedroom checking herself over once more, practically bounded out of her bedroom and into the kitchen down the hallway and to her right, pulling out the roast out of the oven, checking to see if it was thoroughly cooked, turning off the oven and leaving the roast in there to stay warm but not to overcook it.

She turned her attention to the stove removing the lid off the saucepan gently stirring the sauce which needed a little longer, just as she put the lid back on the saucepan she heard a knock at the door, spinning on her heel she moved over to the door and opened it, revealing one Jack Hodgins.

"Hey handsome"  
"Well hello to you too"  
Hodgins replied and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Where's Zach?"  
"Coming up the stairs, he seems to have something against elevators so he took the stairs instead"  
"Oh whoa what did elevators ever do to him?"  
"I'm not sure, he wouldn't tell me but what smells good?"  
"The food made by your wonderful girlfriend"  
"Whe—"

Hodgins was cut off by Zach rapping his fist against the door in an act of exhaustion, Angela opening the door which Zach had been leaning against, he stumbled forwards running into Angela nearly knocking her over.

"Hey buddy take the lift like regular people do"  
Zach sent Sweets the best attempt of his death glare.  
"Hey Ange, what smells so good?"  
"My toilet, I cleaned it so we could eat off it"  
"Seriously?"  
"Like I would even think about eating off a toilet, it's the food that smells so good"  
"Can we have some food now? I starved myself because Angela is such a good cook"  
"If you say so"

Half an hour later they were seated around Angela's dining table finishing off their food while Angela 

was slowly clearing the table.

"So we need to get to business" Sweets  
"Mmmm yeah the plan, well I figured that I could persuade Brennan into cooperating and Jack could do the same for Booth, no offence Sweets but Booth listens to Jack and comes for advice more than he does to you" Angela  
"None taken, I'm well aware of the fact"  
"Alright well I thought we could get them to go to the Jeffersonian FBI annual ball together, during that we sneak out and turn Brennan's power and hot water off, Jack will stay at my apartment so she can't stay with me forcing her to stay at Booth's that night"  
"Whoa babe that is a good idea"  
"I know, so does everyone agree?"  
"Yes" They all said at the same time.  
"Then let's call it a night"

They said their goodbyes to Angela and walked out, Angela heard Zach muttering something about stairs.

TO BE CONTINUED:


	3. The Bridge Part I

A/N: Well it's been a little over a week since I last updated, here's the next chapter, it's a bridge but stick with me, we're going to need at least two more before we get anywhere else, hope I didn't disappoint you too much!

Thursday Morning at the Jeffersonian:

Angela-highly-skilled-artist-Booth-and-Brennan-must-get-together-now came in through the doors of the Jeffersonian, purse in hand scanning the area looking for signs of Booth or Brennan being present, finding none she walked into Cam's office finding her already stuck deep into a pile of paperwork involving the latest autopsy, hearing Angela walk in disturbed her from her deep Brennan-like concentration.

"Angela, is it already nine?"  
"Not quite, its eight thirty five"  
"Oh how come you're here so early and in my office?"  
"I came to talk to you about something"  
"Uh-huh, ask away" Cam gave Angela a questioning look as to why she may be in her office so early in the morning, considering that she normally doesn't come until much later in the day.  
"About the annual FBI and Jeffersonian ball, when are you giving out the invitations?"  
"I was planning to do that when everyone is here, why do you ask?"  
"Dress shopping, we haven't been told what this year's theme is"  
Cam looked over the invitation  
"It appears it's just formal this year, thank god"  
"Sweet thanks Cam"  
"Not a problem"

As Angela was exiting Cam's office she stopped as the thought ran through her head 'If we get Booth and Brennan to go to the ball together I can take her shopping and make sure that she wears something sexy, the sooner the better' and with that Angela stopped and turned on her heal.

"Cam since I'm here and you have a mountain of paperwork to do, would you like me to give out the invitations?" Asked Angela with a look of hope plastered across her face like a farm stamp on a cows rear end.  
"If you want to that will be a whole heap off my back"  
"Yeah sure I can do that"  
Cam handed the invitations to Angela  
"My pleasure"  
"Oh and Angela"  
"Yes Cam?"  
"No dressing up like Cher for the ball"  
Angela laughed at this thought  
"No I promise I will not be Cher, that was the best Halloween party ever"

This time Angela successfully escaped Cam's office and scanned the building for people she needed to give invitations out to.

She checked over the list of invites, Zach, Temperance, Jack, Booth and Angela.

Thinking it was pointless to give herself an invitation she removed hers from the pile and moved over to her office dropping it on her desk and exiting once again.

Invited person one alert, Zach on the platform as usual looking over the latest murder victims' clavicle, time to move in!

Angela swiped her card and walked onto the forensics platform coming closer and closer to person number one.

"Zach"  
Zach's head snapped up almost immediately at the sound of his name being called.  
"Yes Angela?"  
"Here is your invitation to the Jeffersonian FBI annual ball"  
"Do I have to go?"  
Clearly annoyed at his bad protest, Angela elbowed him and whispered in his ear.  
"Remember what we discussed over dinner last night?"  
"Oh uh yes, right I remember, see you at the ball sugar!"  
"Sugar?"  
"You are a sweet person, sugar is also sweet plus you call Doctor Brennan "sweetie" so it's only fair"  
"Right, thanks for that"

One down, three to go.

Almost running off the forensics platform, Angela tripped down the stairs, after regaining her composure she scoped the room for Hodgins, also located in his usual place playing with a bug of some sort.

"Jack Jack Jack!"  
"Encore of Angela! Woo hoo! What can I do for you today sweet cheeks?"  
"Got the invitations from Cam about the Jeffersonian FBI annual ball and I was hoping to ask another favour of you, maybe two"  
"Try me"  
"Firstly, having nothing to do with either of the favours here is your invitation"  
"Thank you, what is the dress code?"  
"Basic formal, nothing special"  
"Sweet I need to get my suit dry cleaned"  
"About the favours"  
"Ask me now"  
"I would love it if you could give the invitation to our resident G-Man and talk him into taking Brennan"  
"Anything for you babe"  
"Also can you text me when you get the answer and possibly go over there now, the sooner the better?"  
"Done, see you soon"

'Yes! Now I just need to have a chat with Bren, speak of the devil!"

Temperance Brennan had just entered the Jeffersonian, a little late for her but Angela decided not to ask why she was late, instead she stalked Tempe to her office door and waited until she had put her bag down before saying anything.

"Morning sweetie!"  
"Hey Ange"  
"The Jeffersonian FBI annual ball is on again and I have your invitation"  
"Oh god please tell me I don't have to go"  
"You have to go, compulsory, sorry!"  
"Crap"  
"Doesn't matter, at least we have an excuse to go shopping and try on dresses"  
"If you want to do that I guess I wouldn't mind coming"  
"Good. Do you have a date?"  
"I only found out about it thirty seconds ago"  
"Still, do you have one?"  
"No"  
"Why not?"  
"I haven't been asked"  
"If you were asked would you accept?"  
"Depends who it was"  
"What about—"

Angela's phone chimed loudly and seconds after she heard Brennan's also.

Message from Jack.

"Hey babe, with Booth now, managed to talk him into asking Brennan, he's gonna do it via txt since he can't come anywhere, Cullen is only letting out agents on the field that have no paperwork right now xxx"

"Who was that?"  
"Jack, you?"  
"Booth"  
"Ooh Booth, what did he want?"  
"Asked me if I wanted to go to the stupid ball with him"  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing yet, what do you think I should do?"  
"Say yes"  
"Why?"  
"Because clearly he lN: ikes you"  
"How do you know?"  
"Otherwise he wouldn't have asked you to go to the ball with him"  
"That's logical"  
"So what are you waiting for, give the man his answer"  
"fine"  
"Anyway sweetie I've got to run, facial reconstructions don't do themselves, shopping on the weekend!"

Once back in her office Angela puller her phone out again and replied to Jack's message.

"Thx for that, Bren got the message while I was in there and she accepted, see u soon. Ily xxx"

TO BE CONTINUED.

A/N: Well it was a lot of conversation but we made it finally, please give me any suggestions you have and it will be greatly appreciated, plus you have a decision in the next chapter, what colour is Brennan's dress going to be? I already have a style planned but I can't decide which colour, the colour with the most people behind it will of course be the colour of her dress!


	4. The Bridge Part II

A/N: Yet again I would like to thank everyone who is reading my story and/or leaving feedback, I love you all. I wrote this at my Nan's house where I had my laptop but no internet access and for those of you who are wanting more than just a bridge I am truly sorry for the inconvenience but look forward to bigger things :  
' Indicates thoughts  
" Indicates conversation  
This chapter is dedicated to my friend Taylor, I saw her awhile ago and had a great time, miss you heaps Tay.  
And I would like to apologise for the huge delay, I have had writers block for ages and didn't feel like writing.  
Now enough of my ramblings and on with the story!

-Saturday morning at Temperance Brennan's apartment-

Temperance Brennan enjoyed sleeping in on weekends that did not require her to work, one thing that she also hated was being disturbed while trying to sleep, one of her main disruptions was her best friend Angela Montenegro.

Tempe's cell phone started ringing, loudly.

"h..he..hello?"  
"SWEETIE!"  
She checked the time '7:42 what the hell is she doing calling at this hour?'  
"Yes Angela?"  
"Time to get up, we're going shopping today"  
Realisation hit her 'ugh shopping. Ugh Jeffersonian FBI annual ball'  
"Oh crud I forgot about that"  
"I had a feeling you would sweetie, hurry up I will pick you up in fifteen minutes"  
"So soon?"  
"Yes that soon, we have a lot to buy today"  
"What makes you think I can afford it?"  
"You're a bestselling author Temperance Brennan you can't hide from me"  
"You're right. See you in fifteen"

It took Temperance a minute and a half exactly to drag herself out of bed and into the shower, another six minutes in the shower leaving her seven and a half minutes to get ready and eat breakfast if she had the time.

Back in her bedroom

Sifting through her wardrobe for a bit, she decided on a pair of bootleg jeans with a short sleeved black top and her brown trench coat. She ran back into the bathroom and dragged her hairbrush through her times just quickly, not bothering that her hair was wet and it was freezing outside. Back in her bedroom she was pulling on her boots as she heard a knock at the door.

"Sweetie, Angela calling"  
Bones jumped up with her left boot half done up and made her way down the hallway stumbling once or twice and left to the front door, outside presented a glamorous looking Angela to the land of Temperance Brennan.

"Sweetie! Looking good"

Angela enveloped her in a brief hug and moved to her loungeroom.

"I got coffee on my way here, didn't think you would have time to make some"  
"Thanks Ange and you assumption was correct"  
"Well finish getting your shoes on and lets go-anna"  
"My name is not Anna!"  
"Expression, sweetie, chill"  
"Ah I understand now"

Angela and Temperance drove through the city only just getting stuck in mid morning rush hour traffic on the Beltway, finally parking outside the DC Mall and entering through the main entrance heading towards Tiza.

Inside Angela was busy flicking through the fancy dresses, finding ones that she liked and ones she made a disgusted face at and occasionally let out an "ewww" until Brennan startled her from her dress picking.

"Angela, I think I have found the dress"  
"Ohmygosh sweetie show me"  
Brennan emerged from the change rooms and that is when Angela's face turned green.  
"Sweetie..."  
"What? Don't you like it?"  
"Just not on you, the red makes you look like a hippo"  
"ANGELA"  
"Sorry sweetie but it looks horrid, try this one instead"  
"Wait, what is in that bag?"  
"Oh this one? Uh... nothing"

Angela handed her a beautiful violet spaghetti strap dress that was tight on the top half and came out around her hips with diamantes around the top and the bottom.

"Sweetie..."  
"What?"  
"You look amazing"  
"Thanks, I take it that this dress would be considered "the one"?"  
"Yes!!"  
Angela squealed high pitched which attracted many strange looks from other customers.  
"Do I buy it?"  
"You would be stupid not to, let's go!!"

After purchasing the dress Angela and Temperance headed to Victoria's Secret.

"Angela?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why are we going to Victoria's secret?"  
"Because it's part of the costume"  
"Hardly, I am not going in my underwear"  
"But some people will see them if it all goes to plan and you need to look sexy if so"  
"What? Who?"  
"Oh Booth of course"  
"Wait, we're just going to the ball, not having a sex date"  
"Don't be so sure miss don't-jump-to-conclusions"  
"I. Am. Not. Going. To. Have. Sex. With. Booth."  
"Don't be so sure so come on"  
'Ergh, why did I agree to letting her take me shopping?'  
"Fine."

As they walked in there, Angela picked up a French maids outfit.

"Hey Brennan, fancy playing dress up?"  
"Not as a maid anyway"  
"Ahh..."  
"Well are we going to get anything? I don't see anything I like"  
"That's why I snuck out when you were trying on clothes and already bought you some"  
"So that is what is in your bag"  
"Yep!"  
"You're evil you know that"  
"Evil proves good sweetie"  
"Only in your case"  
"Can we go? My feet are hurting really badly"  
"Sure"

A/N: Review and tell me what you thought of it, suggestions most welcome!


	5. The Bridge Part III

A/N: Sorry that it has been a long time, the story really hasn't motivated me to write more, I'm really sorry for those who don't exactly like it that much, I'm disappointed too L but I will continue it for all those loyal readers, I have no idea where this will go but I promise that I will try to update more often.

- Sunday afternoon at the Jeffersonian-

"Bones! What have you got for me?"  
"Melanie Carter, seventeen, blunt force trauma to the back of the head"  
"Nasty, identified a weapon yet?"  
"Zach matched a three mm lead pipe to the wound, now Booth, do you have any suspects?"  
"Jeanne Calloway, eighteen, Melanie's dance rival, younger and better, she was at risk of losing her spot in the European Dance Sport Championship to her, I spoke to their dance teacher briefly on the phone, those two were fighting from the beginning, aside from Jeanne we have no other suspects"  
"Great, we've done quite a lot this week, I'm really pleased"  
"As am I Bones, how is your costume going for the ball?"  
"For one it is an outfit, not a costume and it's just fine, Ange and I went shopping on Saturday and bought it"  
"Oooh am I allowed to see?"  
"Only when we go to the ball"  
"Aww Bones, come on show me the dress!"  
"No"  
"Please"  
"No"  
"Please"  
"NO"

Cam overheard this and came over before they got too loud and started attracting more people.  
"Booth, stop pestering Brennan to see her dress before the ball"  
"Cam but-"  
"No Booth, no buts, you be patient and maybe I'll by you ice cream"  
"I don't see how bribing Booth like a child will have-"

Brennan's office phone started ringing and she literally ran from the platform nearly knocking over the security guards and into her office.  
"Brennan"  
"Sweetie get your ass in my car right now, I need to do wonderful things to your face to make you look overly sexy for your sexy Booth sex date tonight"  
"Angela, I already told you that I am not having sex with Booth"  
"Too bad, no arguments, come to my car right now missy, you're going to be late for a very important date"  
"I know that line! Little Red Riding Hood, right?"  
"Alice In Wonderland, hurry up"

The phone line disconnected and Temperance just stared at the receiver for no more than a few seconds, changing her lab coat for her trench coat she said her goodbyes to all her co-workers and headed out to the parking lot to find Angela sitting in her silver sports car, dark sunglasses on and music up loud.  
"Finally Sweetie, I was getting bored"  
"Sorry, I have no excuse for being late"  
"Not to worry, lets go home and make you beautiful for tonight"

Back at Temperance's apartment Angela ushered her into the bedroom, pulled the dress out of the wardrobe checking for any creases, which there were none and removed the underwear from the bag and placed them all on the bed saying a simple  
"Get dressed so I can begin working on your hair and makeup"

Exiting the bedroom and pulling the door to, she than walked- more like galloped to the linen cupboard and pulled out an old towel that could afford to get a bit of makeup and hair products on it and then headed out to the kitchen and took one of the stools from Temperance's breakfast bar and put it in the than began rummaging through Tempe's makeup bag, not entirely impressed with what was in there, finding it to be unsuitable for her big Booth evening ball date she ran out of the apartment and to her car, digging out her emergency makeup bag and back up to the the door click and footsteps in her apartment, Temperance finally emerged from her bedroom wearing her dress for tonight and came round the corner almost running into Angela.

"Ange, I was wondering where you had gone to, I was starting to worry that you had bailed on me"  
"As if Sweetie, best friends never do that, I just had to go get my makeup from my car"  
"What's wrong with my makeup?"  
"Not what I was looking for tonight, and you look amazing, Sweetie, Booth will die when he sees you"  
"Angela, that's crazy, people don't die when they see someone wearing a dress"  
"Metaphorically speaking"  
"Oh"  
"Never mind, lets go get ready, Booth will be here shortly"

Angela ushered Temperance into her bathroom and pushing her down on the stool and wrapped the towel around her shoulders and fastened it with a safety pin so it wouldn't slip and get anything on her beautiful new dress.

Angela began picking out makeup out of her bag and mentally deciding what would look good and what wouldn't, making strange sounds if she saw something that would make Tempe look hippo-like and scaring her in the finally decided on light powdered foundation, light pink blush, blue sparkled moisture eye shadow stick (for the thin line above the eyelid for extra illumination of the eyes) and blue powdered eye shadow.

Angela applied all of these in the order described, when Temperance was looking "sexy" enough for Booth she started on the hair, brushing small individual strands and pinning them up into a bun at the back of her head, finishing with a touch of hairspray to keep everything in place.

Finally, after an hour of preparation and having to listen to Tempe complain how she was over doing things and didn't need to put this much time and effort into getting ready for tonight Angela was finally done, handing Temperance the mirror she gasped at the sight before her.  
"Oh Angela I look wonderful, thank you so much and I'm sorry for the whole lecture the whole way through, you did an excellent job" said Tempe as she jumped off her stool and pulled Angela into a hug.  
"Whoa whoa whoa Sweetie you're welcome but be careful not to smudge your makeup or pull any pieces of your hair out, we don't have enough time to do it again"  
"Oh right sorry, but thank you so much for everything"  
"You look amazing Sweetie"

Just then there was a knock at the door.  
"OHMYGOD THAT MUST BE BOOTH"  
"Ange…"  
"You put your shoes on and I'll go let Booth in"  
Angela ran to the door her mind chanting the whole way 'Booth and Brennan, Booth and Brennan' she almost ran into the door, checking the peep hole to make sure it wasn't some random freak trying to sell toilet paper, it was indeed Booth, Angela squealed again and undid the latch revealing a very nicely dressed Booth in a suit and dress shoes.

"Whoo, Booth you look handsome tonight" said Angela opening the door and directing Booth into the lounge room and onto the couch.  
"Why thank you Angela, you had better get ready yourself, it's on soon"  
"Oh crud, right yeah I should! I've been busy getting Bren ready for you, I'm off in a second"  
"Okay, is she ready yet?"  
"She was just putting her shoes on when you knocked on the door, I'll go get her now"

Angela disappeared down the hallway and into Tempe's bedroom.  
"Looking very nice Sweetie, Booth is waiting for you, I'll be off now to get ready and I will see you at the ball"  
"Okay thanks for everything Ange, you've been a great help to me"  
"Anytime"

Angela headed back up the hallway past the lounge room and briefly stuck her head in and said to Booth  
"she will be out any second, I'm going now and will see you both tonight"

Just as the front door shut Temperance appeared in the lounge room in front of Booth.

"Whoa Bones, you look amazing"

A/N: Sorry for cutting you off there, but I thought it was appropriate, excluding my first note I am actually pretty impressed with this chapter and hope you are too, suggestions welcome and just to let you in, Angela's actual plan won't go as decided, there will be some minor and major things that go wrong that could either drive them apart or bring them closer together than ever before, see you in the next chapter everyone!!!

Love always, Alexandra.


	6. You'll never find another love like mine

"Bones…you look….whoa"

Booth was finding it hard to use an appropriate word that wouldn't be an understatement or flattery.  
"What? Do I look horrible?"  
"No no no no no no no! You look amazing, no wait, much more than amazing, you look absolutely beautiful"  
Brennan felt a blush creep to her cheeks as Booth struggled to find words to describe her.

The invisible tension in the air between them was becoming more and more heavy as the miliseconds ticked by, Booth seemed to be in some form of trance staring at something and Brennan was becoming more self conscious by the , the ice was broken by one insightful Temperance Brennan.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Wha-- oh uh yeah I am"

Booth extended his right arm to Brennan which she looped her left through his and they locked the door and walked out of the apartment locking the door behind them and down the stairs, neither of them spoke until they got into Booth's unlocked the car removed his arm from Brennan's and opened the door for her and for once, she got in without complaining about his alpha-male ride there was rather silent for both of them unlike their usual conversation and banter there was none there tonight, they both secretly suspected that the tension and nervousness ate all their words and stopped their brains from producing words.

It didn't take long to arrive, once again Booth opened the door for Brennan and helped her out extending his arm to her, taking it without complaining, oh what a magical evening already.

There were two tall brunette doormen outside dressed in black pin stripe suits and dress shoes with their hair slicked back with gel who were ticking off guest names, their name tags read 'David' and 'Andrew'.Getting their names and identity confirmed, David and Andrew opened the doors for Booth and Brennan to enter, still arm in arm and they said a simple "enjoy your night" and offered a quick smile and closed the doors behind them.

The room was huge, many tables were there covered in red table cloths, the floor was a cream and black marble with a large water fountain in the centre, there was enough plants in the room for it to be a plant nursery.

They scanned the room for anyone they knew and almost instantly saw Hodgins waving at them like a maniac on a far table surrounded by squints and two empty chairs next to each other, which they assumed that they were for Booth and Brennan.

Leading Brennan around the many tables and plants, occasionally running into someone or stepping on a foot and exchanging an apology for a dirty look they finally made it over to the table and pulling out the chair for her and sitting in the one next to her.

A tall bald waiter came over to say that dinner would be served shortly and they needed to take their orders now, Booth ordered first followed by Brennan and then the rest of the until the time the food arrived there was conversation and stupid joke making over wine and biscuits with cheese. Booth was rather pleased, there wasn't too much "squint speak" that he couldn't understand.

Finally, the food arrived which they successfully ate without spilling any of it or sauce on themselves.

TO BE CONTINUED:

A/N: Well I know I just posted yesterday (for those of you who live in the same time zone as me) but I'm rather pleased with everything so I have decided to write some more. Yeah yeah, I know this was small compared to my last one but I PROMISE the next one will be bigger- which I have already started and should be up sometime this week (:  
Also, I would like to apologise for the last chapter being very out of order, I am so sorry, I'm using a different program now and it's really different so I have to hand correct it on here until I get my Microsoft Office back, I would like to thank HawkAngel XD for pointing it out, if only there were more people in the world like you, it's much appreciated :)


	7. Good things will always have a bad side

A/N: Hello again!!

I'm home sick from school showing symptoms of Influenza which my Mother is really worried about + I'm really really bored so here is another chapter of your story (: enjoy!!The song used in this chapter is You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine by Michael Bublé.

After finishing dinner the squints slowly started moving away from the table and started dancing with each other, leaving only Booth and Brennan at the table being wallflowers and watching their friends and colleagues dance the song ended there was a slight interval waiting for more people to join the dance floor or just get a drink or go to the toilet, this was Booth's opportunity.

"Care to dance Temperance?" Asked Booth extending his left hand.  
"Booth I can't.."  
"Come on, I'll show you"  
"Booth…"  
"Please, Temperance"

His eyes were basically pleading for her to accept his offer, not being able to stand seeing him like this a second longer she grabbed his hand and let him pull her up and lead her over to the dance her hand in his and putting his free hand on her waist, she surprised him by putting her head on his shoulder- both unaware that all the squints were watching them.

**You'll never find**

**As long as you live**

**Someone who loves you**

**Tender like I do**

Booth had waited for almost two years to play this song with her around and he never imagined even in his wildest dreams to have her in his arms like this while this song is playing.  
**  
As you'll never find**

**No matter where search**

**Someone cares about you**

**The way I do**

The lyrics spoke all, they had been together through the unimaginable and he would do everything in his power to make sure she was would never admit it that when she was in his arms she felt safe like she had never before.

**No I'm not bragging on myself babe**

**Cos I'm the one who loves you**

**And there was no-one else**

**No-one else**

This was Booth's favourite part, he pulled her back up to look into her eyes just hoping that she would understand why he did it, the entire time the only words repeatedly playing through his head were 'I love Temperance' chanting over and over again.

**You'll never find**

**It will take the end of all time**

**Someone to understand you**

**Like I do**

Booth was almost sure that she understood because she was staring directly into his eyes, smiled and put her head back in the same spot on his shoulder it had been removed from seconds ago.

**No I'm not trying to make you save me**

**Cos I'm the one who loves you**

**And there is no-one else**

**No-one else**

The song hadn't quite finished but he decided to do something really stupid that may or may not get him in Temperance trouble.  
Dipping her down slowly, she surprised him by putting her left leg around his waist to steady herself and he leant down a little further and kissed her.

**You're gonna miss my love  
You're gonna miss my love  
You're gonna miss my love  
****Miss my love**

Just realising what Booth had done, Temperance was a little embarrassed that he had kissed her without being forced to by Caroline like at Christmas last year, she walked and almost ran outside, Angela seeing the whole thing came over and put her hand on Booth's shoulder.

"Go after her, she's just confused"Not replying or even considering arguing with Temperance Brennan's best friend about her, he followed her exact path out the door and found her sitting on a bench in the garden staring at the water fountain.

Approaching her slowly and making sure that his footsteps could be heard by her so it wouldn't startle her.

"Hey"  
"Hey"  
"How come you're outside? It's cold"  
"I just had to think"

Temperance made no indication of running or going inside anytime soon, instead she just scooted over so he could join her on the bench.

"I have this feeling that that song that was playing has a deeper meaning to you, and I'm beginning to think for me too"  
"It does, but we can talk about that another day"

Tempe visibly shivered, Booth instinctively removed his jacket and slipped it around her arms.  
"Booth"  
"No, Temperance don't argue, you're cold and I can see that you are"  
"What about you? Aren't you cold?"  
"I'm fine, actually a bit warm, look at what I'm wearing, you on the other hand are wearing a thin strapped sleeveless dress and you are cold, I don't want you to get sick"

She smiled at his thoughtfulness and leant a little closer putting her head back on his shoulder, Booth wrapped an arm around the side of her pulling her closer to him.

And as if anything could disturb this perfect moment it began to rain, inwardly groaning Booth removed his arm from her and stood up.

"Come on, It's beginning to rain"

Tempe just stood up and linked her arm through his and leaning slightly against him as they walked back to the building rain increasing but neither of them seemed to care.

Back inside at the table, Tempe took Booth's jacket off and draped it over his chair and excused herself, Booth started casually chatting with the squints about anything, still looking at Brennan out the corner of his eye.

A shot was fired from somewhere, the shooter used a silencer but Booth being a sniper and all knew the sound of a bullet ricocheting and his eyes fixed on the huge chandelier that was about to fall with Brennan walking directly below it.

"BONES"

Booth sprinted over to where Brennan was, jumping on her and knocking her clear off her feet onto the ground just as the chandelier came crashing down…

A/N: Muahahahaha, yet again I leave you at another cliffhanger, I'm really sorry I had to cut you off but it needs to fit in with the next are much appreciated -- Alexandra.


	8. You are my back

A/N: Hello again!! I'm still sick and am writing to pass the time, high chance I will still be at home tomorrow, which is Friday (Friday's suck for me) and I have all my ideas for the chapter after this written down, so here's hoping that you enjoy this one. Also, I had about three reviews talking about Booth's injuries, I can assure you he is fine but Brennan on the other hand…

"Bones?"  
"Mmmmm?" Her voice was muffled from being crushed by Booth, who was still on top of her.  
"You alright?" Asked Booth as he moved off her and lay on the floor next to her.  
"I think so"  
"No, you aren't"

Dozens of people were running around screaming things but Booth and Brennan were ignoring all of them, as if they were in their own little world, Booth scooted closer inspecting her injuries.

"You aren't alright, your arm has a cut in it, your ankle is already starting to bruise and you have lacquer burn from the floor on your nose and top of your forehead"

Starting to sit up slowly, Brennan just suddenly grabbed the lapels of Booth's jacket almost pulling him down on top of her once again.

"Booth I don't feel so well"

She was now breathing heavily and Booth had pulled her up against him with an arm around her waist to steady her then she suddenly vomited on the floor then collapsing into Booth's arms once who was nearby watching in fear, spoke to Zach and told him to put her vomit into a bag to test to see what made her sick, then rushing over to the sprawled mess on the ground that was Booth and Brennan.

"Oh god Sweetie, are you okay?"  
"Ange I have no idea what is wrong with her at this stage apart from her visible injuries but why the hell did she throw up?"  
"I don't know, I got Zach to bag the puke and Hodgins and him will be testing it as soon as possible"  
"Okay thanks"  
"Anything I can get you?"  
"See if you can find the shooter's brass and get it to someone to identify which weapon it came from and a wet face washer would be good"  
"Done and done"

Angela ran off almost instantly to collect the brass and gave it to Hodgins, who bagged it and then sprinted to the bathroom with an aqua face washer in her hand, back out and handed it to Booth.

"Thanks Ange"

Angela didn't stick around to oooh and awww, instead she went back over to Hodgins and Zach and continued to help them process the crime scene.

Booth gently moved her beautiful dark brown hair away from her face and caressed her cheek with his hand and began to dab her face gently with the face washer.

She looked like a young child, so vulnerable and it was his job to protect her.

"You okay now?"  
"A bit better"  
"You gave us all a scare"

"Probably did, any idea why the chandelier came down or why I threw up?"  
"Your squints are processing the evidence as we speak"  
"Go--" She was cut off by her coughing fit.  
"ANGELA CAN WE HAVE A GLASS OF WATER HERE?"

Within seconds of the request, Angela appeared with a glass of water, boy was Booth glad that Angela was so reliable.

Once Brennan had drank the water and had stopped coughing Booth had decided that she would stay with him tonight

Her attempt to stand up was stopped by Booth.

"What are you doing? If you plan on taking me back to your apartment we can't stay on the floor"  
"I know, Temperance but you shouldn't walk, I don't want anything else to happen to you"

Groaning but not refusing, Booth bent down and slipped his arm under her knees and the other around her waist, which she wrapped her arms around his neck clinging tightly to him.

Angela almost died at the sight of Booth carrying Brennan out of the venue bridal style.

A/N: Not as long as my other ones, but please review!! The next one may be up tomorrow depending if I end up going to school or not.


	9. I've got a crush on you

**A/N: I ended up going back to school today and only just survived Art. Thank you to everyone who sent me their words of getting better soon and all your fantastic reviews and story alerts, I have the rest of the story basically planned out and the next in detail, I promise I will try to update once a day. I love you all.**

Booth unlocked the door to his apartment, still holding Brennan up but he had moved her to the side of him with a supportive arm around her they had the door open and they were successfully inside he picked her back up into the bridal position and carried her over to the bar stool in the kitchen.

Sitting down on the bar stool opposite her he examined the injuries sustained from the chandelier and from him knocking her over and basically jumping on top of her, her head was grazed and her arm was bleeding but the cut wasn't very deep, her dress was torn and her shoes wrecked.

"Bones you're going to need to have a shower to wash any dirt out of that cut you have on your arm"  
She just nodded, still shaken up by the whole idea and just followed him to the bathroom.  
"Towel is there for you and here are some clean clothes, don't hesitate to call me if you need anything"

He shut the door and walked back into the lounge room and took one look at the couch that was piled high with crap that he really couldn't be bothered moving 'as if I'm going to sleep on top of that crap, I hope Bones doesn't mind sharing a bed with me'

Groaning he turned on his heel and headed to the linen closet and pulled out a set of royal blue sheets knocking out a cushion in the process which he picked back up and returned to its usual position.

Walking back to his bedroom he could still hear the water running, a sure sign that she was still in the shower, or at least doing SOMETHING with the water.

He stripped the current bed sheets off in record time and made the bed even faster, being sure to turn down the top just enough so if Brennan came in there before the time he had come back from the laundry, which was highly unlikely but he did it the sheets in the laundry basket he returned to the bedroom just as Brennan was emerging from the bathroom wearing Booth's oversized tee shirt and boxers that were miles too big for her, this may have been the cutest thing he had ever seen, if he said this she would probably break his arm.

He continued staring at her but was shaken from his not so appropriate thoughts by no other than Temperance Brennan herself.  
"Booth my arm is starting to sting"  
"Sorry, go sit on the bed and I'll get everything"

Walking into the bathroom, slightly embarrassed from having his partner- partner and no more catching him staring at her for wearing his clothes, he thought he must be out of his mind to do that!He quickly opened the medicine cabinet above his sink and removing Elastoplast, beta dine swabs a bandage and the tissues on the counter to the left of the sink and walked back out to where Brennan was waiting for him on the bed.

He started at her grazed forehead gently swiping a beta dine swab over the areas that had lacquer burn thinking they would need more air than being stuck under a bandaid.

Leaving the arm until last, he dropped to the floor to inspect the ankle that was severely bruised and the sealed bandage he carefully wrapped it around the foot and the ankle making sure it was properly covered and fastening it with a to the last affected area, the cut on her arm which just seemed to scream pain at him, he carefully moved the beta dine swab across the cut, it must have been painful but she didn't seem to wince, finally he got the Elastoplast out of its package and put it on her cut.

"All done"  
"Thanks" She smiled with her reply  
"You go get into bed and I'll be in there in a second"

Bones was slightly shocked that they were sharing a bed but she didn't show it, instead she just went and climbed was grateful that she didn't complain or question why they were sharing a bed when there was a perfectly good couch in the lounge room.

Booth took his pyjamas out of his draw and headed into the bathroom to get changed. Just as Brennan was settling down her cell phone started answered.

"Miss Brennan I'm afraid to tell you that…"

A/N: Muahahaha, what and who could it be calling her? All will be revealed in the next chapter, until then!


	10. I'll Stand By You

A/N: Well it has been a long time since I updated last and I do owe you something for keeping me company while I was sick, sorry for the shortness of this chapter, we're back to eating bridges, sorry!"Miss Brennan I'm sorry to tell you that your Brother was killed in a car accident today and we-"_Russ is dead._

She dropped the phone and it broke on impact, as if this day could get any worse?Booth who was currently brushing his teeth heard this, immediately thinking that someone was in his apartment and was attacking Brennan he dropped his toothbrush on the ground and ran out almost slipping on it.

"Temperance?"No answer, all he saw was the smashed phone and the bed had been sat on._What happened?Where was she?Who did this?How did they get in?When did they get in?_Five million questions were running through Booth's mind as his heart rate increased drastically finding no Brennan but only her smashed phone. Something had to be grabbed his gun off the top of his dressing table, surprisingly it hadn't been taken or even moved. Cocking it he moved through the rooms in his boxers, he must have looked like an idiot.

Then he entered the lounge room, sighing and putting his gun down at the sight, which was Temperance staring out of the window in the dark, the streetlights making her more beautiful- if it was possible.

"Temperance" His voice was serious "What happened?"She didn't reply and just continued to stare out of the window showing not even the slightest sign of emotion.

He needed to know what had caused her to drop her phone on the ground and run out of his bedroom staring into the night as if nothing had ever happened to her. He needed to know now.

He put his hand on her right cheek, slowly turning her head to face him and looked directly into her eyes and spoke softly.

"Please, let me help you"

The way he did this sent her over the edge, flinging herself into his arms he only just caught her and picked her up and took her back to his bedroom running into the walls of the hallway twice.

Crawling into bed with her on his lap, he managed to turn the bedside lamp off and pull the covers over them.

After calming her down a bit he started to question-

"Russ…..""What happened?" he asked softly"I got a…""You got a what?""Phone call…""From whom?""Hospital" Brennan replied choking back tears

"Temperance, what happened?""Russ was killed in a car crash this morning, they did everything they could to save him but he didn't make it through""I am so sorry" Booth was now close to crying himself, he just couldn't stand seeing _his _partner so distressed.

Booth moved further down in the bed pulling Brennan on top of him not in any position to let go of him stroking her hair, inhaling her unique scent and pressing kisses into after Brennan fell asleep and Booth not long after her.

A/N: Please review (:


	11. You And I Can Share The Silence

A/N: Sorry for the late chapter, I was bored while watching Carols In The Domain with my Grandmother and I just started writing down the basic ideas for this, now I'm deciding between staying up and watching some weird movie about AC/DC and weird guys or going to bed, the latter seems to win XDAnyway, enough from me, enjoy your chapter!

Booth woke up first, still keeping his eyes shut, his arms still around Brennan, holding her close, they were both warm despite the lack of blankets that were somehow kicked off from the night before.

He cracked an eye open, finding most of the room dark except the glow of the morning sun that was above his curtains, eyeing his sleeping partner still sleeping peacefully.

Booth couldn't just lay there doing nothing, he cautiously moved his hand forward and pushed back a lock of hair from Brennan's face that was in front of her right eye.

"Mmmmurghhh… Booth" His actions caused her to wake up, but he didn't mind, all the better to talk to her without getting his ass kicked first thing in the morning.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Replied Booth in a cheery manner.

Brennan completely ignored him and turned over in his arms, snuggling closer into his chest."Hey Bones as much as I like this I have to go into work today to finish off some boring paper work"Suddenly her eyes shot open."Oh god Booth I'm sorry" hurriedly said a very flustered looking Bones. Booth immediately regretted his actions, but he knew he couldn't not go to work but if he had a choice he would spend all day in bed with Temperance than go to work or even speak to anyone else, hell he would rather spend a whole day in bed than ever eat bacon again.

"Anyway, Bones I think it's time we had some breakfast" Booth stood up and offered his had to Brennan, when she accepted he gently pulled her around the bed and slinging an arm over her shoulders, when she really surprised him by wrapping her right arm around his middle-section.

In the kitchen Brennan was standing in front of the bench where Booth was pouring milk on two bowls of Cheerios, disrupting Booth from his milk-pouring duties as Brennan started softly chuckling."What's funny Bones?""I was just thinking, when I was younger Russ and I used to….. Oh god, Russ"Realisation hit Brennan all thanks to a memory bought up from a bowl of Cheerios, the news hadn't quite sunk in for her."B--B--Booth… he's really gone, isn't he?" More of her wanted him to tell her that it was all a dream and that Russ was still alive somewhere running around the country side, but the rational side of her needed to be told by someone she loved and trusted that he was really gone."I am so sorry Temperance" and with that she slid down the wall and broke down into tears on the kitchen floor.

It was safe to say that Booth was becoming an expert in the comforting-Temperance area, he being the one seeing her in her darkest hour and the one who saved her from it too.

He put the sugar basin on the bench and walked over to her and joined her on the floor wrapping his arm around her shoulders pulling her close.

"Why does it always have to be me?" Bones managed to choke out between sobs."Bones, it isn't your fault, things like this you have no say in the matter, shhhh""Am I really such a bad person? I feel like I am responsible for everything that has happened to my family""Bones, Bones, look at me. Look. At. Me."

She slowly tilted her head up to look Booth in the eye, searching for some sort of reassurance, which she found and his kind sincere words proved even more so."You are not a bad person, you are most definitely not responsible for this"She looked away, refusing to look at him, Booth slowly moved his thumb across her cheeks drying away all the tears that dampened her cheeks. This had an effect on her more than she could ever imagined, it made her forget about everything and just feel like she was always loved and gave her the strength to carry on, she stood up and made her way out of the kitchen toward the hall."Bones where are you going?" asked Booth with a quizzical look on his face.

"To get dressed, I'm going to work"Booth was a little confused, he jumped up from his current position on the floor and jogged over to her."Isn't it a little early to be going to work, after everything that happened last night?""Booth, I'm fine really, I'm not going to keep this a secret from them, they have a right to know""Okay I understand, but please let me come with you""If you insist"Booth grabbed his work clothes and headed out of the bedroom letting her get dressed while he headed to the bathroom to do the same and they met in the car ten minutes later, the drive over was quiet but a comfortable silence, one that they didn't usually share but seemed to have shared it for years.

They walked into the Jeffersonian side by side, their usual demeanour still in place, in spite of everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, they entered Brennan's office heads held she was removing paperwork from her bag, Booth excused himself from her office and went around the Jeffersonian telling all of the team that they were to meet in Brennan's office finishing there he went back to her office finding that he had all the squints in tow, after the end of the line, whom was Cam had entered her office he swiftly shut the door and made his way back over to where Brennan was standing close to her desk, arms crossed.

Booth leaned into Brennan and whispered softly:"Do you want me to tell them or do you?""You can do it… I don't think I can"Booth shot her a look of sympathy."Okay uh…um… well last night when I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth I heard something smash and I went out to see what had happened, I found Bones in the lounge room and the hospital called saying that Russ had been killed in a car crash earlier that evening"The whole group was silent for fifteen seconds, no idea what to say, Brennan not showing any sign of emotion but really was being torn up into little pieces inside.

Angela was the first to speak."Oh my God, Bren" Angela.

"Doctor Brennan if you need any time off…." Cam.

As if the whole morning-breakfast situation was being re-enacted, Brennan burst into tears and automatically turned into Booth's shoulder, trying to bury the squints knew it was their time to leave, they walked out of her office trying their best not to make too much noise and Angela softly shut the door.

Booth just stood there holding her, comforting her, wishing the pain to go away….

Please review :]


	12. Why I Could Never Let You Go

A/N: Okay, relatively short but I felt that I should write this, another annoying bridge for all of you bridge haters (:

A week later….

Brennan had been staying at Booth's house, because of Booth's alpha-male senses telling him that she needs someone to look after her from the enormous amount of stress everything in the past week had put on both of them.

Things were back normal after the outburst at work, except for where Brennan spent all of her time outside of work, which was now Booth's apartment.

They had arranged almost everything for Russ' funeral that was in three days time and with Booth's support she was coping.

And as if Temperance Brennan's life couldn't become anymore hectic, a discovery by one Zackary Uriah Addy was about to change this.

A sharp but uncertain knock delivered by Zach on her office door shook her from her latest chapter-writing, she looked up and motioned for him to come in, which he did.

"Uhh Doctor Brennan…""Yes, Zack?""You might want to take a look at this"

Temperance followed Zack to the garage where Russ' car was currently being examined for anything that shouldn't or should be there.

"Doctor Brennan, we've found evidence that your Brother's car didn't malfunction, someone rigged it so when he reached 100/mph the brakes would cut, resulting in murder"Temperance looked almost mortified that someone would even think about doing that, sure he was a bad person and all but he didn't deserve to die in a horrific car accident, did he?

She turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could tears streaming down her face, she didn't look back once until she got to her office where she knew Booth would be waiting for her.

Booth turned up in her office two hours later to pick her up, he found her asleep with a box of tissues on the couch and a folded note on the table next to her, Booth couldn't help but read._Bren,I hope you're alright and everything, I was told not to tell you about this but I thought it would be best you know._

_After you left the garage we found finger prints on the automatic brake failing thing, the pedal and the brake itself._

_We ran these through AFIS and it turned out to be Martin D'elvano, one of your Dad's accomplices from the early eighties who was experienced with things like these…_

_Hope this really is nothing, love always Angela xxxx_

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. Don't Hold It All Inside

A/N: Okay, this is definitely a bridge, we need to learn a few things to understand and the next chapter is the funeral, I don't have much else to add into this so it's going to be rather short, sorry to all of you who are really sick of my mini-chapters ):

This is dedicated to Torchwoodtechgirl, thanks for your awesome review for my last chapter, much appreciated!!

Two days later….

Booth was in his office on the computer, third hour a row, reading files and such of information about Martin D' out he was a part of the Keenan hit squad early eighties.

Suddenly he receives an email from the CIA, somehow they knew that he was looking for information on Martin, attached to the email was a phone conversation between him and the prison in the file and listening, he froze hearing Max Keenan's voice."Martin, I need you to do me a huge favour and do something, I don't care what but you need to make it look like an accident""And what may this favour be, old friend?""Rig my son's brakes on his car so when he reaches 100m/ph they will fail, killing him, don't ask questions, do it if you please""Sure thing bud, but you owe me"

Booth jumped up knocking his chair over, he grabbed his jacket and ran out of his office, not bothering to shut down his computer or even lock the door.

He drove like a maniac to the Jeffersonian, ignoring all traffic lights, signs and extremely angry drivers. When he had parked his car he ran across the car park up to the main upon entering the Jeffersonian he showed the guards his ID and ran straight into Angela."Huh? Booth?"

"Bon…Bone…. Where's Bones?"

"Her office, why?"Booth completely ignored her question and ran toward her office, almost running into Hodgins who was carrying a tray full of chemicals with him."WHOA DUDE BE CAREFUL"

Booth was in so much of a rush that he didn't realise that Brennan's office door was shut, wham, he ran straight into looked up from her desk and saw Booth lying on the floor, she opened the door and helped Booth up who was really dizzy and sore now and led him over to the couch.

"Bones why was your office door shut?""It's normally shut…""Crap""Now why were you in such a rush to see me that you almost broke my door down with your head?" asked Brennan as she examined the lump growing on Booth's head.

"I was looking up info on that Martin guy, when I got an email from the CIA, sending some phone conversation that him and your Father had a month ago"

"And…""And… uhh… he asked him to… rig the brakes so when he reaches 100/mph they will automatically be cut, I'm so sorry Temperance"

Brennan just sat there for a few seconds, not doing anything or looking at anything in particular until she surprised Booth by screaming and then throwing herself at him.

Angela and Hodgins were talking outside, they heard the scream and ran toward her office, opening the door and almost ripping it's hinges off.

"BRENNAN"

Bones didn't look up, she just continued sobbing into Booth's shoulder. Booth moved his hand in a waving motion as to say "you can go, I have it all under control" without words, and somehow they knew exactly what he meant…

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

A/N: Sorry for the shortness once again ):


	14. That Don't Impress Me Much, Max

A/N: It's the hottest day in six years, down here, and it's just horrible, I've been sitting in front of the fan all day and still feel like I've been sitting in an oven.I didn't go on much for this chapter, as I am not a big fan of funerals and obviously I can't write long things, so here you go, your latest update, enjoy!

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN.**

After days and endless hours Booth had helped Brennan decide on a funeral and burial at Mount Olivet Cemetery in DC, he spent a lot of time outdoors as a child and Brennan felt compelled to give him a funeral like this.

They arrived an hour early at the cemetery, upon Temperance's request just to make sure everything was in order.

"You know, you don't have to do the speech if you don't want to" said Booth as he was fixing his tie in the reflection of the pond.

"I have to, I'm his sister"

"I'm proud of you, Bones" Instead of replying, she just smiled and returned to rearranging the flowers.

Time passed and people began to arrive and take their places, finally the ceremony started.

Brennan knew exactly what was being said by the priest, she had been to many funerals in her time, so instead she wasn't entirely listening to what the priest was saying.

When the words "passed away" came up she grabbed Booth's hand and didn't let go of it until she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see who it was."Honey, you came!" She turned around to find Max Keenan sitting behind her, she just turned back around and ignored him.

"I'm very sorry about your brother" she snapped her head back around to him.

"How can you be sorry? You're the one who hired your jack ass friend to cut his breaks, you're the one who wanted him dead, and now you're the one saying sorry and trying to comfort me! You really are a bastard!"

Brennan jumped out of her chair and ran, knocking chairs and trampling flowers, but she didn't care, she just wanted to get as far away from him as possible and hopefully to never see him again.

Booth had found her sitting on a park bench with her head in her hands, no surprise here considering she had just screamed at her father during her brother's funeral.

He sat down next to her and spoke softly:

"Bones? You okay? I've never seen you do something like that before"

Brennan looked up from her hands and crossed her legs

"Well I guess I just got caught up in the moment, of all the horrible things I never expected my father to be such a…"

"Horrible person?"

"Disgusting idiot"

"So much for your speech now, huh?" They both laughed and Brennan smiled, just.

"Well considering that now I know most things about his horrible private life and he's actually there, I wouldn't want him to think that I still love him, when really I loathe him"

After finishing her sentence, she just looked back at the ground and kicked around a small stone with her foot.

Booth leant forward and put his finger under her chin, forcing her to look up, the exact same way he did when Zach got his doctorate.

"Bones, listen to me, you can never hate your dad, because he is your dad and you will always be connected no matter how much you say that you won't be"  
They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds at most, until Angela chose the right time to spoil a perfect moment.

"Hey Bren I was looking for you, they're about to bury your brother now"

"Thanks Ange" Booth and Brennan got up and followed Angela back to where the rest of the people were…

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	15. Here We Go Again

A/N: Well, all I can say is that my first day of year nine absolutely sucked, I hate my class and we have this weird new shoe policy, so I have to wear laceups, just peachy….

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN.**

Three days later…

"Angela I don't see the point of you looking for any forensic evidence toward the night of the ball!"

"Hey Bren in case you've forgotten there was a shooter at the ball and you could have been hit, don't say there isn't any point because there is""Fine, go do what you have to""Already have""Then why did you ask me?""I knew you wouldn't allow it so we did it anyway, Zach, Hodgins!"

Zach and Hodgins entered her office with the analysis report.

"Okay Doctor B, we put the vomit through the mass spectrometer" announced Hodgins."Wait, you put her vomit through the mass spectrometer?" said Angela making a disgusted face.

"Yeah…""You're disgusting""Never mind, Hodgins continue from where you were" complained Temperance.

"Okay, so I was saying, we put it in the mass spectrometer and it came up with high levels of…" Hodgins paused to look down at the analysis report "… Arachis hypogaea, also known as the common peanut""Peanuts… Hodgins I was deathly allergic as a child, how come I'm not dead?"Angela gasped and put her hand over her mouth."You should know, but as you've gotten older the condition has probably been reduced to just an allergy that will make you throw up, eat-vomit instead of eat-die""What sort of sick person could do this?" Angela rhetorically asked, still in her state of shock just from those few minutes of listening Hodgins and Brennan talk.

"You should call Booth"

"I will, thanks Hodgins"The squints scurried out of the room and Brennan picked her office phone up and dialled Booth's number, he answered on three rings.

"_Booth"_"Hey Booth, Hodgins and Zach put my vomit through the mass spectrometer-"_"That's disgusting, what did they find?"_"That it contained high levels of Arachis hypogea"_"What the hell is that?"_"What you would refer to a peanut as"_"No, that's not right, I read the menu and it said none of the food served contained peanuts"_"I was deathly allergic as a child, Booth"_"That bastard, now he's after you too"_"Booth I don't see how there's a connection"_"First your dad hired senor jackass to kill your brother, now peanuts mysteriously turn up in your food when the menu clearly said no peanuts? He wouldn't have any idea that your peanut condition has been reduced just to vomiting, he's after you too"_"Wait, how do you know about the conditions improving?"_"Okay, firstly I'm not an idiot, and secondly my cousin Eloise had a pistachio nut allergy as a child and now she eats them on a regular basis"_"Oh, right"_"I have a parking inspector or something I have to meet with now so I've got to go, stay at the lab and make sure that photos of your dad and Martin are given to the guards"_ and with that, Booth snapped his phone shut.

Brennan just looked at the phone and slumped back in her chair, this was going to be a long day.-insert page break here-

Booth walked towards the middle-aged man leaning against the black BMW 335i."Robert Mollis, DC Metro""Seeley Booth, FBI" replied Booth"I'm the parking inspector, routine check of the carpark, according to my pda this vehicle hasn't moved for the past 18 hours, I disabled the alarm and opened the car, where I found this" Robert gestured to the hand gun that was on the back seat of the car "and this" again, he gestured to the bloodstain that was on the back of the drivers seat "so I called it in at HQ, gave them the plate details, came up as one Martin D'elvano that is currently on the run from the FBI and CIA for various murders, then I was told to call you and to not move anything"

"I'll need a forensics expert…""Nothing to worry about, Agent Booth, she should be here any second now"Within moments of Inspector Mollis saying it, a dark car pulled up on the other side of the street and a tall brunette emerged from the vehicle.

"Hi I'm Amelia Baston" said Amelia as she shook Booth's hand"Seeley Booth, FBI" boy, was he getting tired of introducing himself?Amelia turned to Robert"So Robert man, what do you need from me today?""I--" Robert was interrupted by Booth"I need the scene photographed, measured, I need that gun in an evidence bag and a blood sample from what's on the back of the drivers seat""Right away sir"Amelia got to work and did everything that Booth had asked for, twenty minutes later Booth had all that he needed and was back on the road again on the way to the Jeffersonian.

-insert page break here-

"Has anyone seen Booth?" called Brennan from the forensics platform

"I haven't looked in the mirror lately but I think I'm here" Brennan turned around and was almost face to face with Booth.

"Where have you been?""Getting us evidence that links to the case" said Booth proudly holding up the bag with the gun and the swab of blood inside a tube."Great! What do you need done with them?" excitedly said Hodgins"Well, you remember the stupid shooter who didn't police his brass? Bones and Angela, could you help Zach compare the brass to the rounds in this weapon?They all nodded and scurried off towards Zach's station."And bug man" said Booth spinning on his heel to face Hodgins "can you compare the blood sample that I have here to the one of Russ Brennan's in his case file?""Yes sir" saluted Hodgins.

**THREE HOURS LATER.**

Booth was sitting at Brennan's desk with his feet propped up reading the latest copy of _The Forensic Journal_ when all the squints came in. Zach gave him a puzzling look.

"Agent Booth, how come you weren't working when we were""Now Zach, don't forget that I'm the one who brought the evidence to you""Oh right, we completed the firearms analysis, the brass that wasn't policed by the shooter came from that weapon" Zach said as Angela held the bag up.

"And, I checked the blood sample, it is definitely not Russ Brennan's""Then whose is it?""Max Keenan's and Martin D'elvano's"

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	16. Discoveries

**A/N: Okay, it's been awhile.**

**  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN.**

"I'm bringing him in for interrogation" said Booth, on the verge of anger.

"Booth! Why are you so angry?" asked Brennan.

"You know Bones, it's so damn annoying when these cases tend to lead us around in a circle and we get nowhere.

"I find it challenging, and you still haven't told me why you're bringing him in for interrogation!"

"Because I don't think that your brother was killed in that car or even with him, actually I'm not even certain that your dad hired someone to murder him"

"So does this mean my father may not actually be a murderous bastard?"

Booth sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"Yes Bones this means your father may not be a murderous bastard"

**INTERROGATION:**

"Max Keenan, where were you on the night of your son, Russell Brennan's murder?" asked Booth.

"At home on the couch, drunk watching something" replied Max.

Booth looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh good you actually don't believe me, I know that you didn't find any forensic ties to Russ"

"No, Einstein, we didn't because he wasn't there, and I'm getting really sick of hearing your weak excuses for everything so can you please just hurry up and tell me what we've missed?"

Max sighed.

"Booth, I'm going to tell you, just because you're a good guy, but if I tell you, you have to promise me you'll offer protection"

"We'll see about that, after and depending on how much you actually tell me"

"Okay, three months ago the man you know as Martin D'elvano contacted me, asking the assistance of my son"

"For what?" questioned Booth.

"Money, chop shop, stuff like that" replied Max.

"And you said he could, but at what expense?"

"Faking his death"

Brennan gasped from behind the glass in observation, he was actually alive.

"If that's the case you did a damned good job of it Max, provided this is all true, you give me the whereabouts of your son and I'll give you full FBI protection"

"He's in Weiner"

"Excuse me?" Booth asked in disbelief.

"Weiner, it's a town in Arkansas, did your mind go to the sex place, Agent Booth?"

Booth rolled his eyes.

"Provided that what you have told me is also true, we'll get your son back here, offer him protection too, until then you'll be taken to a safe house with three of our agents" said Booth as he walked out the door of interrogation.

**BOOTH'S APARTMENT.**

It was 0145 when he heard the front door to his apartment open.

His pulse racing, he reached for the gun on the nightstand, but dropped it when he heard a voice.

"Booth put the gun down, it's only me"

_Damned woman _ he thought.

Neither of them bothering to turn any lights on as Brennan made her way into Booth's bedroom, into his bed and onto him, curling up against his chest.

Booth twirled his fingers through Brennan's hair.

"Everything okay?"

"Couldn't sleep, bad day" was the last thing Brennan said before she fell asleep.

_So she can sleep with me. _Thought Booth as he fell asleep too.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
